


Nail in Your Coffin

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need to hold still, Will,” Hannibal’s hands were gentle yet firm as they held Will in place, “One wrong move and I’ll have to start all over again,” he sounded stern but Will could see the tiny hint of a smile pulling at the corners of Hannibal’s lips.</p>
<p>Hannibal has an unusual hobby and Will becomes his canvas. Just another oddity that makes up the man Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail in Your Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of my august fic challenge, prompt was 'Hannibal + genuine rubies' and this is what popped into mind. Once there I couldn't shake it, so enjoy.

“You need to hold still, Will,” Hannibal’s hands were gentle yet firm as they held Will in place, “One wrong move and I’ll have to start all over again,” he sounded stern but Will could see the tiny hint of a smile pulling at the corners of Hannibal’s lips.

“It’s very sparkly,” Will watched as Hannibal very precisely added another coat of red polish to his nails. His left hand, already done and dried, rested laxly on his thigh, his right held securely in Hannibal’s own. 

“I make my own polishes, this one is made with real rubies, crushed into a powder and carefully mixed with the base varnish,” Hannibal blew softly over the tips of Will’s fingers, the polish felt strangely cold on his nails as it dried. 

“You’re a man of many talents,” Will was fascinated by the way Hannibal got every nail perfect without seeming to put any effort into it, he’d obviously done it many times before, he was confident and sure.

“There, all done,” Hannibal let go of Will’s hand and he missed the warmth immediately but now he was free to admire his new shiny red nails at all angles. They glittered and sparkled in the warm glow of the lamps and strangely, Will thought it looked almost like he’d dipped the tips of his fingers in blood.

“Thank you,” he graced Hannibal with a rare smile, maybe he’d allow the other man to paint his nails more often if it allowed for such an intimate setting every time. Yes, it sounded like a good idea.


End file.
